


warmth in winter.

by freiline



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/pseuds/freiline
Summary: tezuka finds home in his husband's warmth.
Relationships: tezuka kunimitsu/oshitari yuushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	warmth in winter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichiyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichiyoubi/gifts).



> a little soft and fluffy drabble i wrote while i was literally in bed, half-asleep and about to knock out, so please have mercy thank you

Tezuka has a theory that a person’s innate body temperature derives from the warmth of their heart.

It wasn’t a theory without its flaws; Tezuka wasn’t _particularly_ enthusiastic by the thought that if the theory were true, that would entail his own heart to be as cold as ice, given how he usually ran cold more so than warm. But the flip side of that, which in all honesty was the origin of his theory to begin with, meant that a gentle fire resided within Oshitari’s heart, a comforting and familiar warmth that always made Tezuka feel at home whenever Oshitari was around. And with symbolism as beautiful as that, he decided he could accept the drawbacks on his part.

“I’m home,” Tezuka greeted as he closed the door and took off his shoes.

“Welcome home,” came the response in Oshitari’s signature low timber, warm with affection and comforting like wood burning in a fireplace. The voice’s owner soon popped his head out from the kitchen and came out to meet Tezuka, donned from head to toe in all the cosy works — a thick sweater accompanied by equally as insulating sweatpants.

‘ _Warm_ ’ was all Tezuka could think of as he watched his husband pad over, and Tezuka met him halfway into the hallway.

“It’s pretty cold today, isn’t it?” Oshitari started with a chuckle, warm and hearty. Filled with everything Tezuka loved, if he were to be honest. “Though I guess that’s what you’d expect since it’s winter time— _wow_ , I can feel how cold you are from all the way here. We’ll warm you up soon enough, don't worry.”

As Oshitari helped Tezuka undo his scarf and remove his coat, all Tezuka could process was the heat radiating from Oshitari himself, the softness of the fabrics he wore, and the thick strands of his dark hair. It was all too inviting for Tezuka to _not_ take advantage of.

Right as Oshitari was about to keep away his coat, Tezuka tossed aside the gloves he’d already taken off and reached forward to slip his hands under Oshitari’s sweater, immediately hit with the relief of warm skin and almost feeling the heat radiate up the length of his arms. Oshitari made a hissing sound and jumped slightly, whining as he tossed Tezuka’s coat onto the nearest flat surface and grabbing Tezuka’s wrists in an attempt to coax his hands away. “Stop that! You’re freezing cold!”

Tezuka didn’t listen, instead he squeezed tightly and secured his grip on Oshitari so his hands couldn’t be pulled away from the comforting inferno of his husband’s (literal) heat. He then slid his hands up Oshitari’s back and pulled him flush against his chest for an enveloping embrace, settling his face deep into the fluff of Oshitari’s hair and exhaling deeply.

He was home. And as an added bonus, was also almost instantly warmed up.

“Tezuka Kunimitsu! Now I’m cold too, get off!” Oshitari half screamed and half laughed, contradicting himself when his arms made their way up Tezuka’s shoulders and coiled around his neck. Tezuka could feel the moment when a shiver ran down Oshitari’s body, no doubt as a result of his cold temperature, and he would have felt bad if not for how good he felt right now, surrounded in Oshitari’s warmth.

They remained like that for a while in mutual silence, in each other’s loving embrace, until Oshitari eventually broke the silence. “Warmer now?” Oshitari murmured, gentle and elegant as always.

Tezuka nodded. “You’re warm.”

“Your love keeps me warm.”

Tezuka couldn’t help but whack Oshitari’s back lightly, afterwards pulling back a little so he could press a soft kiss to Oshitari’s cheek. He knew Oshitari was being sincere, and perhaps he felt a little bad for it, but Oshitari also knew how Tezuka wasn’t all too fond of grandiose lines like that and how it poked at him the wrong way. It wasn’t rare for Oshitari to ruin the mood in some way but this time the tender mood remained unaffected. If anything, much to Tezuka’s surprise, the little exchange filled Tezuka’s heart with a sudden surge of affection, and he wondered if he’ll ever get accustomed to Oshitari’s ornate use of words.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’d say that pairs well with your seriousness, no?”

Tezuka couldn’t really argue with that logic, and truth be told he had no urge to. If Tezuka’s heart was as cold as ice and Oshitari’s an inferno of heat, Tezuka thought there was no way he could’ve beaten his fate of falling in love with Oshitari with a match as perfect as theirs.

“Now,” Oshitari began, pecking Tezuka’s cheek in turn. “Could we possibly go get my husband into a warm bath and changed so he doesn’t rely on me so much for warmth?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“Because.”

“Ah, and what a sound argument that is.”

“Shhsh,” Tezuka hushed and rested his forehead against Oshitari’s, nuzzling his nose against his husband’s. “Let’s not ruin the moment.”

“I’d say you already did that with the whole ridiculous comment.”

Tezuka in an instant changed the tone of his voice and also the air around them. “Okay, you’re right, the moment has passed.” He deadpanned and entangled himself from Oshitari, walking away without a warning and heading for their bedroom.

“Tezuka~ Come back to me, my love~” Oshitari whined half-heartedly, the ingenuity of his displeasure betrayed by the soft smile on his face as he lazily chased after Tezuka.

The man being chased after didn’t say a word, he didn’t even turn back to look over his shoulder. Instead he just smiled to himself, keeping it hidden away from Oshitari’s all too perusing gaze because if Oshitari were to catch wind of his smile, he was certain he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Even if he still needed a warm soak in the bath to warm up his body, the ice that he assumed resided in his heart had long been thawed away. He found warmth in winter, and with Oshitari, he was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> please watch 奋斗吧少年, please stan ren yan kai (任言愷)


End file.
